Hellgirl and hellboy the Golden army
by Siren's pen
Summary: After the mission to Scotland there was an unexpected guest besides hellboy, his little sister, so Professor Brome gives her into the care of one of his most trusted colleges and there she and her brother grow up and only the sister knows of her brother
1. Prolouge and it starts

Okay So this is my very first hellboy fanfic yay me =3. So I have another fanfic but I am very writers blocked on that one T^T sorry to all the ppl's who like that one but I got a crazy idea for a Hellboy 2 fanfic!!!!! So here it is and pwease be nice about flames and everything otay =D!!!! Now on with the fic!!!!

Prologue

I'm running that's all I knew I was scared, and alone in the dark sewers under Manhattan. I was only 4 well at least that's how I looked at the

time. I had traveled down into the sewers with my Mother and Father but they were not my real parents. We were looking for something while we

were searching I...I got lost and then I heard someone behind me but I knew it wasn't mommy or Daddy by their scent. So I did what every young

child does in the situation I ran.

* * *

I don't know how long or how far I ran but I stumbled and lost my cloak the one that hid my ugliness even though Mommy and Daddy said I was

very pretty I was…well different. I whimpered and looked in the dark trying to find my cloak before this person could see me. But it was too late I

heard his soft breath as he walked toward me, "Please don't look at me I'm not a human." The man chuckled softly at my statement and walked

into the moonlight, "Well I am not either demon child," "So you are like me?" Once again he laughed and reached his hand out to me I was about

to take it when I saw something big, ogreish, and stinky behind him. I scooted back against the wall whimpering louder, "Do not be afraid child Mr

Wink is a friend," "S he is different like us?" I asked as I hesitantly got up and walked forward. I grabbed the strange mans hand and walked with

him. "Um.." "Yes Demon child?" "I was wondering if you could help me find my Mother and Father?" "I will help you young one but we shall half

to wait for some time because I do not sense them near my home." So I held onto the man's hand and walked in silence with him and the big troll

man named Mr. Wink. We reached a big open space and the man sat me near the fireplace to warm myself while I waited. "Mr. what are if you

are not like me?" I asked him finally. He looked up at me from fixing his spear and answered. "I am prince Nuada Siverlance , Prince of the elf

people of Bethmora." I looked at him puzzled, but let the subject drop as I curled up next to the fire place and fell asleep. When I awoke Prince

Nuada was gone and my Mother and Father were hovering over me trying to wake me up. I never forgot the prince but I also never told anyone I

had ever met him because I felt a strange feeling whenever I think about him but this was a long time ago before I had to wake up and meet all

the new and dangerous, caring, crazy, and devoted people who should have been in my life the day I was brought to earth with my brother Hellboy.


	2. A death and a new home

Oka so here is chapter 1 of hellboy and hellgirl the golden army *hears applus* yay ppl r reading it. Okay well kind of big hits on it but heh no reviews yet… *cricket chirps* ooookay sorry alittle sugaredup=D!!! now on with the fanfic!!!!

*12 years after the encounter with Nuada*

I walked down the hospital hallway walking by death and disease, but I didn't give those people a second glance. I arrived at the room that held my...my dying mother though I'd never admit it to myself. "Hi Mom, I'm here," "Oh hi honey." Her reply was only a raspy whisper the cancer was killer her and I still tried to kid myself that she would live and we could go home and be ourselves again. "Are you cold do you need a blanket, are they feeding you enough…" "Sara calm down it's a hospital not a prison," "Ha good one Ma now do you need anything I will go get it for you." She knew I was trying to stay away from the real fact that she was leaving me for good. "Honey I am fine but I want to talk about something with you," "Um… okay," I sat down in the chair next to her bed and looked at the floor sadly. "I'm dying there is no change in that God is calling me honey," "Can't he wait or…" "Let me finish you remember your brother or at least what I've told you?" I shook my head yes and looked at her tears forming in my eyes. "I called the BRPD they should be here soon so they can take you to see your brother, Then I shall be happy if I know you are safe and *coughs* loved please be good for your brother and don't…" I looked up hearing the heart scanners start freaking out and the I saw her heart stop beating. I got up slowly and I ran out the door sobbing softly not caring if the group of doctors who ran by me were going to see to it my Mother's dead body was taken care of I just wanted everything to stop moving. I ran out to the patient's garden and fell down onto the grass sobbing softly. I heard someone come towards me, I looked up a man with a gun great. He shot me with a tazor dart and I passed out quickly.

When I first woke up I heard an engine an the sound of voices around me but I passed out again. When I finally awoke for the first time someone was shaking me. "Hey wake up kid we are here," "Where's here?" Damn my head hurt. I got up slowly then I remembered I was going to meet my brother for the first time. I was dragged out of the truck where I was put and they walked me in. A man and the fish dude looked up at me then the man asked. "I thought she was a freak?" "Excuse me but thanks to my shifting abilities I can be in human for jack ass!!!" Startled the man went behind the fish guy who looked at me curiously "What are you looking at fish man?" "Oh pardon me and my name is Abraham Saipan." I gave him a dirty look and then started looking around. "Where is Father?" I looked at Abraham and the federal guy. "Oh your Mother must not have told you Professor Brome died over a year ago," I felt the tear well up in my eyes and I quickly looked down. "So Father has left me also," I heard someone walk toward me and place a hand on my shoulder I looked up at Abraham with sad clear blue grey eyes through my fake light mousy brown hair. I sighed and wiped my eyes "Well I guess I should go meet everyone else right?"

Okay so this is the first chapter yah me *does happy dance*. Plz review me and tell me what you think

Sara: Why am I such a baby?

Brokenagelhearts: um…. No idea :D

Sara: I'm gonna kill you after this is over!!!

Brokenangelhearts: …RUN AWAY!!!!


	3. We're out and another lose

Hello ppl of fan fiction land ^^!!! This is chapter 2 read it and weep chapter 2 of Hellboy and Hellgirl golden army ^^, and yes I have sugar today ;D. Okay so we last left Sara to find out not only is her mother dead but her father as well *sniff* poor girl and to clear one thing with you guys she can shift her form into a human but when under supreme emotional distress she changes back to her true form!!! Okay and thats it ^^ oh and I do not own this movie the only thing I own is Sara or am I making money off of it :P

Sara: can we get this moving please

Me: sheesh sorry okay now on with the fic!!!!!!!

* * *

I walked behind the agents whose name I found out was Manning and Abe. "Do you think I like being a…a pain in..in the neck," he then reached into his pocket to take out some antacid crap "This is medicine you see!" Abe looked Manning and sighed then the conversation turned to my brother and his wife!? "Wait woo my brother is married!?" Both of looked at me like I grew a second head and it ate my real head but Abe slowly answered. "How much do you know of your brother?" "Only that we were found on Oct. 7th 1944, and that we both were separated because of how hostile my brother became when someone tries to come near me, but also because we are meant to destroy the world." Abe and Manning looked at me and Abe finally asked "Why did you come here then…" "Because my Mother is dead," I walked ahead of the two and tried to keep my mouth shut as I listened to how my Brother and His wife Liz had their good days and bad. "What's that noise?" All of us looked at the door leading to my brother's room as it malformed and finally broke away with a giant flame pushing it out. All of us moved out of the way in time I yelled a string of profanities after the thing missed me by an inch or two. Then I looked over and saw for the first time my older Brother, Hellboy dusting himself of and waving hi to Abe and mumbled Manning's name after. "Oh jeez she's on fire again," I followed Abe and Manning listening as Hellboy and Liz argued about the mess. "Who is that?" my brother looked at me I instantly froze as all pairs of eyes locked on me. Liz quickly fired down and looked at me softly saying "Oh sorry you had to see this I'm Liz and this is my husband Hellboy," "Um...nice to meet you…" "Why is she here she doesn't look any different than any regular agents," I looked at my brother and sadly realized he had no freaking clue I was his little sister. I looked down at the floor trying to force the tears back, Liz walked quickly over to me and put her hand on my shoulder when an alarm went off. "Let's get going everyone!"

* * *

I followed them into the large room and looked around. "Well whatever they called us for is over, we had over 70 guests reported and no survivors," "Same story here babe," "Don't call me babe." I giggled softly as Hellboy tried to fix his little slip up when I noticed some movement in a far corner. Walking over slowly I saw a tooth fairy looking up at me and softly I spoke to it, in its own language "Hello little one what is your purpose here?" It immediately stopped what it was doing and spoke quickly back to me "We were brought here from a market someone bought us there," "Wait there is more of you here," "Yes." Was its simple answer back and it began to look for any leftovers. "Why have you not tried to attack me little one," "You seem to nice, but also we feel a strange presence about you," I looked at it realizing it was talking about my demon aura. "I must be off I need to kill your friends," "Wait!" I hissed in anger as the thing flew away and attacked one of the agents. Then it was grabbed by my brother I was about to run over to stop him but it was too late. As soon as Hellboy killed it A million of them burst forth from the walls attacking all of the agents. I moved quickly over to Liz and started to fire off my gun even though it killed me to hurt the things. When I felt heat behind me I saw Liz was on fire again, "Guys get out of here!" I was to stunned to move Abe was running with another agent up to a safe. Hellboy ran over and told Liz to burn them all, unfortunately he didn't stay away from the window and got blown out into the public. Looks like the secrets out.

* * *

After or unsuccessful mission to lay low failed we were all over the news. I was in Hellboy's room looking for Liz. "Hey Abe where is Liz?" "I'm in here Sara," I walked over to the door and asked softly if I could come in. I opened the door softly and closed it behind me Liz was on the toilet and she seemed to be in shock, I walked over to her worried. "What's wrong Liz?!" she looked up at me and said "Your brother and I are going to have a baby," "Oh my god.. and how did you know he was my brother?!" "Shhhh," "Oh sorry." I kneeled down next to Liz and looked at her, "it will be okay he will make a fine Father," She looked at me and smiled a little "Oh and Abe was the one who told me about you and your brother," We both came out of the bathroom after Liz was done freaking out. I saw Manning and Hellboy talking and neither were happy by the time Manning left and we asked what was wrong he said that we were getting a new guy?!

* * *

After all this I went to bed feeling so tired, I just wanted to dream. I finally fell into a deep sleep and there I dreamed one of my worst nightmares come to life.

_I was in the hall of my godfather King Balor. You see the reason he is my godfather is because my mother asked him when they were working on keeping the treaty between humans and magical creatures in the balance. I arrived while they were working on it and my mother asked if he would like to be my godfather, he was delighted by me and I him as I grew up we would have picnics, play games, I became close friends with his daughter Nuala. But when my mother became sick I never really got to see them for fear of leave my mother alone. So we figured out a way for me to see them in my dreams. I walked over to the throne and kneeled for only Nuala and Balor could see me. Whenever I am here I am in my demon form. I smiled as he opened his arms happily to me I ran up to him and embraced him happily. "Its good to see you Uncle Balor," he spoke in old Gallic but I was able to understand him "It is good to see you as well my dear." I smiled happily and sat next to his throne when I heard someone walk in and Uncle Balor immediately stiffened in anger. I looked up and saw Nuada walk in, and my heart immediately stopped beating for a couple of seconds. When I let go of the breath I was holding Nuada looked right at me, wait he can see me!! I looked at Balor who looked worriedly between Nuada and I but before he could say anything Nuada spoke "Father look at you, you were once a proud warrior now you have become their pet," I growled softly as he insulted Balor but it brought Nuada's attention to me again and his golden eyes looked into my demon gold eyes. "I will call upon all my people the good the bad and the worst." Everyone in the room gasped as he held up a piece of the crown of the golden army "The golden army surely you cannot be that mad!" Balor touched the piece on his abdomen "Perhaps I am Father," King Balor looked at me sadly then said "I cannot allow this… death," "And you sister are you at peace with your King's verdict?' "I am." I watched as Balor covered his eyes and I reached out and touched his metal arm softly he looked down at me, we both watched as the fighting began. Nuada was quick as he killed all the guards, he got hit once and I notice he and Nuala and he bleed the same place where he was hit. But then it turned worst because he finished of the last two guards and moved forward I tried to stop him but Balor grabbed me before I could jump in front of the blade and it stabbed Balor in the gut harshly before he died and turned into a beautiful marble statue. "Uncle Balor…" Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw Nuada rip the crown piece from his abdomen. He turned and looked around for Nuala thank god she got away but before I could wake up Nuada turned and looked at me with the tears running down my face. He reached toward me. "We meet again demon child I hope we shall meet in the flesh very soon he reached toward me and touched my cheek. "My how you have grown much more beautiful, I am sorry you had to see this, my dear." I hissed as he moved _toward_ me but before anything else happened I woke from my dream form._

_

* * *

_

When I woke up I heard Liz's voice as, "It's okay it's okay," I realized I was sobbing and the hot tears fell down my face. "He's gone..." Were the words that fell from my mouth as I sobbed softly. Liz held me for what seemed like hours when really it was only a few minutes before the tears stopped. "What happened?" "I had a nightmare about someone I know," She looked at me and said, "Its okay lets go get you ready its morning anyways and the new guy is almost here."

Okay hello everyone I would like to apologize because of how lat this update was :P but I will be happy to say this s one of my longest chapters ever!!!!! (no one claps) sheesh everyone's a critic. But also I will try and update soon again and yah okay have a fun day ppl :D

Sara: and once again she has nothing really to say

Me: shut up -.-"


	4. Changes to the group and market trobles

Hey everyone :D!!!! I am proud to announce that THIS IS MY 4th CHAPTER FOR MY HELLBOY STORY:D!!! I'm really glad its getting a lot of views but I would like to see some more reviews hehe… yah but so when we last left Sara she had just lost her Uncle Balor (aka King Balor) And she saw Nuada again oooh I wonder what is going to happen :D!! Oh and I do not own hellboy!!!!

Sara: Please just get on with it you loser

Me: *mumbles* I can kill u at the end of this…

Sara: What!!

Me: Oh nothing :D now on with the story!!!!!

Liz and I stood side by side with Manning to her left and me to her right and Abe to my right. Hellboy walked in and stood next to Manning. Turning to Liz I whispered softly "So has there been any news about this guy?" She looked at me "Manning just says that he is from the European district and his name is Johann Krauss (sorry if I spelled it wrong :P). We all watched as the hatch opened and it lowered the platform carrying about 5 armed guards and someone in the middle of them. The two front men stepped aside and in front of us was a… or at least what looked to be an old scuba diver suit. It walked forward and clanked it's heals together and bowed stiffly and yet gracefully from the waist. "Good day fellow agents I am Johann Krauss, " Instead of answering we all just stood there shocked. When we finally regained our senses we walked Mr. Krauss to his room and then to the science gallery. "Look at that the poor things smuggled abused and crammed into cages!" even though he had no face he certainly sounded like he was sincere about the thing. "well lets ask it a few things," my brother held up a charm saying something about a saint what's his name. But instead Gas boy was able to control the things body with the gas he used to power his suit. At first the tooth fairy hissed and growled at my brother and my brother yelled back. I rolled my eyes and decided I needed rest because I could feel my emotions taking its toll and I needed to get to a secluded place. "I'm going to the bathroom ." I stated and left quickly because I felt my horns beginning to grow from my middle temple. I ran and hid in a small room the was unoccupied as I let out a small screech as me wings tore through my human flesh to reveal my blood red skin. I whimpered as my bone structure began to crack and shift to its normal position. God I hate it when I change its so freaking painful, I winced as my nails fell off and revealed my blood red sharp claws. When my transformation was done I was huddled in a corner whimpering I was able to shift my wings back into my back. I stood up and I didn't realize my transformation had been seen by Liz and Abe. I groaned and backed away "Please don't look at me…" Liz moved toward me and reached out to lift up my chin so I could look her in the face. I saw her shrink back a little when she saw my sharp canine teeth. "Its alright Sara." Abe looked closer at me. "This is amazing, how did this happen." I sighed as Abe studied me like a science project, "Whenever I am under supreme emotional distress I change into this form, I should be able to shift back in a few minutes but for now I need to hide." They both seemed to understand but Liz stayed with me while Abe went to go find the other. "So this is what your real form is?" I nodded my head slowly, "But why do you hide I am amazed you look so beautiful your hair is a nice chocolate brown, your eyes look like soft melted gold, and your skin is a soft shade of rose red." "Liz please stop lying I know I look like a freak…and that I could never look beautiful." Liz hugged me tight as I reverted to my human form, "Well lets go find the boys."

When we joined with the rest of the group we discovered we were going to look for the Troll Market. We arrived at the east end of the Brooklyn Bridge, I was to be a part of Krauss group even though my brother said I should stay back where it was safe. "I can take care of myself and besides…" I paused as my form began to shift to one of my other forms and that was of a fae or a forest sprite. I looked this form because my hair changed to a soft leafy green, and my clothes changed to a two piece set with a tight one shoulder top and a short skirt that seemed to be made from leaves, my eyes were the color of lilac lilies and my lips were soft and plump. I turned and looked at the three men standing in front of me and giggled when both Abe's and Hellboy's jaws were hanging and I bet if Quraous had one it would be hanging to. "Take a picture it lasts longer." My statement seemed to wake them up, our target was a Fragellwump (aka an ugly Scottish troll) it was fun for me because they were afraid of canaries. I smiled as I hide behind the dumpster with the other three and listened as Hellboy and Krauss began to argue because Hellboy wanted to save the kitten from being dinner and Quraous wanted us to stay put and as usual, Hellboy didn't listen and the plan went screwy from there. The troll took us to the door but refused to open it so Hellboy punched the living daylights out of her. I giggled but at least Quraous was able to open it. When the door opened I was shocked by all the marvels I could see from the entrance I quickly mixed myself in with the crowed and began to look at shops. Many of the shop keepers tried to offer me free items I refused most of them except for a beautiful necklace thependant on the front had a flower blooming and inlaid to the petals was a soft smoky colored jem that sparkled in the light and that was hanging from a single chain that was a soft golden color. When the shop keeper offered it to me I found myself strangely drawn to it, I thanked the shop keeper but he said it was his pleasure to serve such a beautiful young forest sprite. I smiled and placed it around my neck and after I left, it felt like many of the shoppers and shop keepers when I noticed Abe seemed to be following someone. So I followed and soon caught up "What are you doing?" "I think I found our lead and I am in pursuit." I followed whomever it was with Abe and I kept touching the small pendant at the base of my throat. I finally noticed the person we were following went into a shop and closed all the windows securely. I gasped as I saw the top part of the face and recognized the two beautiful solid gold eyes. I ran forward Abe tried to grab me but missed, I ran into the shop and Nuala and the shop keeper looked up stunned. My voice came out in a squeak as I said the name I gave here when I was a child "Nualay…" She looked t me her eyes softened as she ran forward and embraced me. We both just stood there hugging one another when the door opened, I had completely forgotten about Abe and Nuala grabbed my arm and ran toward the other side of the shop. "We must hide I do not know if my brother had me followed Sara," "No but…" "Please be quiet I want to interrogate them myself." I tried to reason with her but when she held up a knife to Abe I stiffened. Finally she was able to understand what and who Abe really was and just at the perfect time for a giant and very familiar looking troll to barge into the shop. Abe told me to get Nuala to safety and I moved us away from the fight and out the window. We both watched as Abe got his ass kicked pretty hard too. But thank god Hellboy saved the day but he didn't do a very good job at keeping it subtle. When the fight was over the giant troll had been turned into lunch meat for monsters. I walked with Nuala she looked at my new form and whispered softly "Is that your brother?" "Yes, but he does not know I am his sister," she looked at me sadly and rubbed my shoulder softly. We had reached the meat factory and were about to leave when a familiar voice pierced the argument between the agents and their group leader. I stared at the tall and sure figure of the great Prince Nuada Siverlance…

Okay this is my new chapie!!! And if you read my other story I am working on that update too :P but I am sadly writers blocked again.

Sara: so when do I get to kill something?

Me: Um you call has been forwarded to an unidentified area please hang up and try again :P


	5. Forest god and kidnapped

Okay so um yah I finally have a computer back yaya :D!!!!!! I also got this awesome idea thanks to my super duper friend Tessa so all of you had better be singing praises to her that she kicked me out of writers block :D oh and I do not own this sadly I only own Sara :P

"Nuada…" Nuala and I whispered in the same instant, he glared at all of us in turn. His gaze finally stopped on Hellboy, "You shall pay for what you did to my friend," "Are we going to talk all night cause I'm really sleepy." I elbowed Hellboy and glanced at Nuala who seemed frozen in time as she looked longingly at her brother. I grabbed her hand and looked at her with soft eyes, Nuada then spoke again "Demon born from the womb of shadows, sent to destroy this race and you still act like their pet?" Krauss then to a step forward and stated "I assure you sir we will work this out with you if you would like …" "I do not recall speaking to you Tin man." Nuada seemed to sneer softly as he said this and I stiffened and stepped forward "He was trying to be nice you spoiled brat!" Nuada seemed taken aback by my harsh words but quickly regained his composer "Like I said to the Tin Man, I do not recall addressing you Fae child." I knew if I answered him back things would get ugly so a stepped back next to Nuala. Nuada seemed done with the verbal conversation fight so he reached into his pocket and took out a golden egg. I gave a quizzical look to Nuala and saw she was staring in horror at the tiny thing, the egg slowly opened and Nuada reached in and grabbed a small green bean from the tiny egg. He whispered something I could not hear then threw the bean forward, and all it did was bounce around, "It's just a jumping bean," my brother was convinced it was harmless. "It's looking for water!" Nuala shouted and Abe quickly ran forward but the bean bounced more and finally slipped through a drainage area and right into a pool of water. Grabbing Nuala's hand I ran forward to get her to the safety of the other agents then I was going to help my brother "Nuala stay here with the agents they'll…" I was cut off when the giant green thing burst through the concrete of the street. "What the hell is that thing?!" I looked at Nuala "It's an elemantium a giver of life and a taker," "Wha..?" "A forest god," I looked at Nuala and then I ran over to Hellboy and Liz, "Okay ready to help," I walked along with them till we came to a van with a woman pulling at the sliding door desperately and screaming "My baby please someone help!!" Hellboy Liz and I walked up to her Hellboy was the first to speak, "Miss how can I help you?" I saw his face instantly fall when the woman shrank back from him. Liz and I walked forward as Liz talked to the woman saying her baby would be fine there was nothing to worry about, I turned and watched as Hellboy ripped the door off of the van grabbed the baby right as the forest god threw a sewage lid on the car smashing it effectively. I wanted to run and help him but for some strange reason I was frozen on the spot, I watched as he ran quickly dodging cars and people when he finally jumped on to a hotel sign the forest god still right behind him. I was drawn away from the fight by the people's voices around me "Hey he's got a baby in his arms…no way he stole it?" "I hope both those freaks kill each other and that poor woman can get her baby back!" I wanted to turn on my heels and quickly silence these pathetic weaklings with my claws I gasped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Nuala looking at me her telling me to stay calm. It was sad though as I watched my brother finally kill the poor forest god the last of its kind as it died its head turned into a beautiful flower as its blood dripped down it changed everything in to grass it touched and small spores shot out of its flowering head. I moved my hand forward and caught one, bringing my hand back to me I softly I kissed the spore and it shifted into another bean I leaned in and whispered into my hand "I'm sending you away to a safe place," the place where I was sending it was a place my mother had created for magical creatures, it was an area of forest bought by my mom and it was meant to look like private property for a big company. I smiled softly as the little bean disappeared from my palm, I looked up to see Hellboy carrying the baby I got up and walked over to him. "You okay red ape?" He smiled softly at my comment but his smile disappeared when an angry mob formed around us all shouting about giving the baby back and as if on cue the distraught mother came running out grabbing the baby from Hellboy and shouting "What have you done to him!?" I looked at Hellboy his face showed his shock and his sadness, "Put your hands up… he has a weapon in his hand!" I looked at the advancing police and growled Liz broke through the crowd to Hellboy and I "That is his hand all he did was help you, that's all we do," she looked at my brother with true love in her eyes and gripped his stone hand in her smaller one. What got me angry was when someone decided to throw a small stone at my brother and it cut into his cheek, I looked up at the crowd and growled. "You should all be thanking him you worthless mistakes!" I looked toward the Mother and the baby "You should be thanking my brother for saving your child spawn you ungrateful, hollow bitch if you ask me that thing should be…" I knew my fae form was beginning to change into that of my demon, but a soft hand on my shoulder stopped my howling and screaming rant. I turned and looked into the soft sad face of Nuala, I sighed and looked down noticing my nails had grown out and were now sharp and blood red. I turned and began to walk to the garbage truck with Nuala, Liz, Hellboy, and Abe. As I did though I felt to the shock, anger, and hatred of the humans boring into my very core, making me heart sink with the words I had screamed only moments before.

I was running to my room the minute we had gotten back, I ran in locking the door and shrieked softly as my wings tore through my skin and my canines sharpened into points. My hair grew down to my waist and my tail came out as well my eyes slowly changed from lilac to gold. When my transformation was done I looked at a small picture on my bedside table and let a soft sob escape my clenched teeth, I walked over picking it up and stared at it longingly. In the picture was my Mother and Father and in the middle me in my demon form we had taken it the day my mother had bought the area of forest to hide magical creatures. I was giggling and my eyes were squinted as I smiled widely, I snorted and whispered "Back when I thought I was nothing but normal," I felt the tear slide down my cheek and drop onto the small photo, "Why did you leave me…" I sobbed again as I dropped the picture onto my bed and fell to my knees the floor letting my emotions take me. I heard a soft knock on my door and a soft voice whisper "Sara my I come in?" I got up from the floor and opened the door slowly hiding myself from the light, "Nuala what is wrong?" She looked at me hiding in the shadows "Why do you hide from me, my friend?" I sighed and emerged from the shadows "I guess because I am a demon and it's in my nature to like hiding myself in the shadows," I looked at her smiling softly. She sat down on my bed and looked up at me "You must know this, I am worried because I now know where this place is, so my brother will come looking for me," "Well he might but we have doubled security since your arrival in order to make sure you and the crown piece are safe." She looked doubtful, but she seemed satisfied with my answer but she did not stand up to leave instead she just looked me up and down her eyes came to rest upon my neck and more specifically my necklace, " I wish to know where you got that necklace," I looked at her in surprise. "Oh well in the market a shop keeper offered it to me." Her expression went from curios to horror, "That necklace…Nuada took it from me before he left!" I looked from her to the necklace, "so wait this is yours, why would he give it to me!?" I figured if I played the part of oh I have no idea who Nuada is except from the stuff you have told me it would keep anyone from finding out of my previous encounter with him long ago. "I don't know he would never give something like that away unless he had a purpose for it…" We both sat for awhile trying to think up some reason when Nuala froze and closed her eyes, she gasped quickly then spoke in old Gallic "_He is here!"_

Nuala grabbed my hand and we ran to the foyer of the BPRD, and she began to work in a frenzy to hide everything I quickly began to help her by throwing the map into the fire while she threw the cylinder in it as well and hide the piece in a blue poetry book. She turned and gasped which caused me to turn around and almost shriek at seeing Nuada right there in front of us. "That was very quick of both of you the map was of no use but the cylinder is very interesting," he reached into the fire grabbing the red hot cylinder and placing it on the table, and rolling it forward to reveal the real map to the golden army. When he grabbed Nuala I reacted by gripping his hand in my blood red one my nails almost going into his flesh but I held myself back remembering that if I hurt Nuada then I would be hurting Nuala I growled out between my teeth "Release her I have no intention of hurting either of you." His golden eyes bore into mine I could see amazement flash quickly the disappear, "Ah demon child we meet again," he looked me up and down but I felt his grip relax long enough for Nuala to run over to the emergency button and push it before he could stop her Nuada finally broke his gaze with mine, and walked over grabbing Nuala's hand and making her look at him "Why did you do this?" His voice sounded pained but I tried to ignore it as a ton of agents ran into the room. I watched horrified as Abe walked into the room and Nuala shouted his name Nuada grabbed her and pressed a knife to her cheek, I wanted to rush over and help her but I knew I could not for fear of hurting either of the two. I watched as Nuada cut Nuala softly and I moved forward to grab Nuala pulling her away from her brother, when my brother walked in after Nuada threatened Abe with his life. "Abraham, many people have died for this crown," "Well why don't you just start with me your royal assness…" I winced as I saw my brother practically fall down the stairs hitting my face with my palm "He has to be drunk at a time like this!" I held Nuala close in order to keep her from getting hurt again, "What is your weapon choice demon?" "The five fingered Mary," My brother smirked as he closed his stone hand into a fist. Nuada jumped down gracefully to meet my brother but before the fight started Abe told him the bad news that if he hurt Nuada he would be hurting Nuala in the process, and what do yah know Nuada decided after that little fun fact it was time to attack. The fight moved throughout the room and I had to push Nuala behind me when the fight came way to close for comfort to us. Hellboy was on the ground harshly breathing as he looked up at Abe, Liz walked in "Liz…" "Red behind you!" He turned the same instant Nuada jabbed the spear forward and right into the area near his heart. I felt my shock wash over me, I rushed forward to try and get to my brother but Nuada wrapped his arm firmly around my waist. I watched as my brothers eyes opened and closed softly like he wasn't fully comprehending things Nuada spoke as he held me and Nuala captive "Abraham, if you wish for him to live and see them again bring me the crown piece and I promise to keep them safe in return." I heard myself screaming and trying to break free of Nuada's harsh grip but to no avail, and I watched as everyone in the room disappeared as Nuada, Nuala, and I were transported somewhere else.

OOOOKAY!!!! So here is chapter 5 of my story sorry it took so long but I really had to think about what to do for my character in this part oh and plz R&R to this chapy tell me what you think :D an one more time thank you TESSA for kicking me out of the writes block closet again :D she is so gonna kill me later

Sara: oh can I watch?

Broken: can it you .


	6. Agruments and acceptance

Hello everyone so I'm sick of being yelled at about how my conversations go so I am going to follow a friend of mine's instruction of how to write a proper conversation so I'm kind of try not to sound angry .!!! But otherwise I am really happy about continuing the Hellboy and Hellgirl story (for those of you who are reading my night at the museum I am sorry to say I am still writers blocked :P) But okay so when we last left poor Sara she and Nuala had been kidnapped by the crazy *coughs* sexy *coughs* Nuada XD!! Also in the story a little bit is told from Nuada's POV!! :D

It felt like everything around me was moving while I stayed in place, I felt the floor lift away, and I felt the walls disintegrate. But the one thing that killed me the most to see disappear was my brother lying on the floor my sister-in-law holding up his head sobbing and all the agents running around in chaos. I finally felt solid ground under my feet but the minute Nuada released me I fell to the ground my eyes clouded with my unshed tears and I finally let out a soft painful sob. I heard the sound of Nuala move forward and she reached over grabbing my shoulders and holding me close but all I did was push her away.

"Why…Why did you kill him!!?" I stood and turned facing Nuada my tears running down my cheeks, "He was in the way of what I wanted demon child," Nuada spoke as if my brother was nothing more than a deer that had jumped in front of his arrow. I fell onto my knees covering my tears with my hands, hearing the sound of Nuada's footsteps moving towards me I waited as I heard his soft voice in front of my face.

"Demon child…" "My name is Sara," he looked at me in the eyes for a second all he did was stare at me "Well Sara why did you not stop me?" I looked at him shocked and lowered my head. Whispering "You would not have listened to me." I felt his hand softly lift my chin so I could face him my eyes staring straight into his.

"Sara if I had known he was your brother I would have been merciful to him," he looked at me I wanted so badly to believe him but I pulled away from his grip and stood up and moved away. I looked sadly at Nuala who had been watching the conversation in utter silence and I ran over hugging her softly and cried onto her shoulder.

Nuada's POV

I watched her as she ran into my sister's arms and through our connection I felt the hurt and anger, my own sister felt toward me for what I had done. Nuala looked at me her eyes looking between me and Sara till finally they stayed on Sara's sobbing form huddled against her body. I sighed and walked to the opening of the cave I had brought us to it had originally served as the royal throne room of, my father King Balor. I looked back to see Sara had stopped crying and was walking with my sister both holding onto each other's hand.

"Sister, Sara I have clothes in this room for both of you to wear when we receive the last piece of the crown," I watched as my sister walked in but grabbed Sara's arm softly, she stiffened when my hand touched her arm but she did not try to pull away.

"If your brother lives and he comes here I promise to remove the spear head," I looked her hoping to see the familiar look she had when I had seen her as a young child I had hoped to see the same trust when she had let me help her through the sewers.

She looked at me and spoke softly, "If you do that I will be grateful but don't forget you're the one who put it there in the first place," she looked at me a moment longer and then turned into the room joining my sister to prepare for what was to came next. As I went to prepare myself into my royal robes.

Sara's POV

I sighed and looked down at the black gown that had been laid on the stone floor, "This is what he wants me to wear?" Nuala looked up from trying to put on her gown and crossed the room reaching out and pulling the gown softly out of my hands.

"I will admit my brother chose a wonderful dress for you," I took a second glance at it and I found myself realizing it was gorges, it was a soft blue black and it was floor length, stitched into the fabric was color matching beads, on the back to lace it up a dark blue ribbon that had and intricate beading pattern sown into the edges of the ribbon, the bodice unfortunately was a bit low for my tastes but hopefully I wouldn't have to keep adjusting it every second.

"Your right it's…its beautiful," I started in wonder as the dress caught some light and you could see the blue in the black. I turned to Nuala "do you need help with your gown?" She smiled softly and turned I saw she had almost finished buttoning herself in the back but was having trouble with the top buttons. Smiling I began to finish up her work and then we began to dress me.

"Nuala I don't think you need to cover my eyes before I see what I look like in it," I smiled as I said this it almost felt like I was a bride or something about to be shown her dress the first time "Alright open your eyes my friend," with that I opened them slowly and I stopped breathing for a second, in the mirror stood me but it looked different Nuala had messed around with my hair a little and now it fell around my face framing it perfectly, my eyes were a soft caramel color my tail was hidden by the layers of skirts my wings I had thankfully kept from coming out of my back, my skin thanks to the dress was a nice shade of rose red I looked beautiful.

"Sara you look wonderful, like a true princess," I looked at her then back at my reflection and in an instant saw the reflection of my brother groaning in pain as the spear head moved more into his chest I screamed and punched the mirror, and then I ran. I stopped in a small cave that had a natural pool forming in the middle of it I walked over slowly and looked into the water at my reflection.

"Look at you my dear child all grown up," I shrieked and jumped up to see someone huddled in a corner of the room.

"Who are you?" the thing looked at me and spoke again in its soft whisper voice, "I am your brothers and your life and death." I looked at the thing and saw it had wings with eyes dotting the rimes of it but a veil covered its face.

"I know this must be bad time my dear but I wanted to ask you why have you not accepted you demon heritage?" tilting its head to the side indicating its curiosity of the matter. I looked from my reflection in the pool to back at the dark angel thing as it watched and waited for my answer.

"I guess I've always wanted to accepted more as a human then excluded as a demon." I looked back at the angel as it chuckled darkly.

"Well my dear if you wish to really be accepted you must accept who you really are besides you have a destiny to fulfill along with your brother, but you must also remember your true name,"

"Oh and what is it Smart ass," I smirked as the thing seemed to growl softly at the name but then it spoke again. "Your true name is Soga Atm Neah**." **The instant it said the name I froze, looking at it I felt something stir inside me.

"Are you ready to accept yourself again my dear?" Reaching its hand out to me I felt for some strange reason at easy with myself and with everything around me.

"I am," I reached out and touched its hand feeling a fire course through me I felt everything change but I knew nothing had changed. When the fire had run its course I felt a peace within me. Smiling I looked at the angel and spoke softly.

"Thanks you Death," it seemed to smile as I said this but it answered "Your brother is here I must go see what fate has chosen if he lives though remember what I have told you Soga." When I blinked it was gone almost like it had never been there.

I stood up and walked out of the cave almost running into Nuada. "What do you want?" I looked at him in the eye for the first time, he looked down into my eyes and spoke softly "Why did you never tell me?" I looked at him and smiled "Because I never knew myself."

"Sara it is time for us to go to the chamber to awaken the army," Sighing I walked over to him and then I heard him say softly "You look beautiful in that gown." Smiling I looked at him and said,

"I would hope you would think so I mean you're the one who picked it," he smiled at my reply and both of us walked slowly stopping to take Nuala with us and then we walked into a door into a brightly lite room and there was my brother, Liz, Abe, and last but not least Johann Krauss.

So here she is the next chapter of my story XD!!!! I hope everyone enjoys this oh and if you liked the way a did Nuada's POV I will be more then happy to write one next time :D!!!! But thank you for reading and now you must review or Nuada will find you XD JK JK!!


	7. Awakenings and Deaths

Okay here is the last and final chapter for Hellgirl Hellboy the golden army!! But yah sadly I may kind of not finish my Night at the museum one *rock hits my head* I know sorry but my brain is dead with that story I am working on it though it just seems I get and idea and *fart noise* yep that's what happens ! So I have no idea what will happen but for those of you reading it I am so sorry *another rock hits head* yep I deserved that! So on with the chapie :P.

I smiled happily as I saw my brother walking on both his feet, and holding himself with all his pride. Liz, Abe and Krauss looked at me in my new found form. Smiling I started to walk towards them but Nuada swiftly grabbed my arm and I glanced back at him.

"And what the hell is your problem Nuada?" I glared as his grip tightened around my arm; he looked between me and the group and pulled me toward him whispering in my ear.

"I won't let you go until I have the crown piece," he kept his grip on my arm firm as he turned and looked at Abe.

"Abraham, here they are as promised now give me what I desire and they shall be returned," Nuada let me go and I gasps as Abe pulled out the final piece of the crown.

"Abe what the hell are you doing!?" Hellboy shouted as Abe looked back as said something and then looked back at Nuada throwing the piece to Nuada. I tried to grab it before Nuada could but missed by a second as it landed into Nuada's firm grip.

"Nuada you can't do this think of the people…" I was about to say what about the people who don't deserve this, but Nuada glared at me and shouted.

"The humans that killed your kind and mine the ones who destroyed the Earth and us!?" I winced as he spoke these harsh words, letting them sink in but the minute I did my Mother and Father flashed through my mind.

"There are some humans out there willing to help us!" I reached for the piece again but Nuada moved it out of my reach and took out the incomplete crown and placed the last piece in it.

"I am Prince Nuada Silverlace does anyone here dispute my right?" He looked at the group seeing none of them had stepped forward. He smirked as the army began to come back to life and I watched as they closed in on my brother and friends.

"_Don't do this,"_ Nuala stepped next to her brother whispering softly she was pleading I knew she wanted to save Abe because she loved him. I felt the pain swell in my heart because I was in love myself. I was going to admit it but only to myself I Soga Atm Neah was in love with Prince Nuada SIlverlace, but he would never return my feelings I sighed and moved forward while Nuada was distracted by his sister. I moved forward to help my brother and my family when I felt a hand grip my arm once again, turning I looked back to Nuada as he stared at me.

"What are you doing Sara you are to stay here with me this fight is not with you?" He stared at me with harsh golden eyes and I sighed looking at the floor then back at him.

"I'm going to fight with my family, besides you already have someone to keep you company," I glanced at Nuala knowing my harsh words would do a great deal of damage to her. Pulling my arm out I tried to move forward again but Nuada's arm wrapped tightly around my waist keeping me from going anywhere.

"Do not go out there...If I lost you that would be more painful than all the years of suffering I have had to endure in my entire exile and of all the loses I have suffered."

"What but why?" looking at him waiting for an answer.

"Because I love you Sara."He looked at me I saw the emotion in his eyes and heard it in his voice. He leaned the short distance between our faces and pressed his lips softly against mine, at first I didn't react feeling his lips against mine was what I had longed for all these years and now here we were he loved me and I loved him. My body finally got the message and I reacted by wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back, closing my eyes I let myself just be lost in the feelings that I had just landed in it was amazing it was like only he and I existed. But it had to stop I pulled slowly away opening my eyes to look at him.

"Nuada I love you… but my family needs me please just reconsider this choice and we can be happy," I looked at him pleadingly.

"I am going to save my people no matter what Sara, even if it means we cannot be together." I sighed at his words and backed away from him.

"Well then now you know how I feel about my family." I turned and before he could stop me I jumped down onto the main floor ad ran into the circle attacking one of the soldiers by clawing into its neck area and ripping the head off. I smiled as I walked over to Hellboy and Liz after the thing had fallen over dead.

"Was it just me or did we see you in a lip lock with his royal assness?" I smirked at my brother's question.

"Yes but right now we have more important things to worry about," I stated as I jumped and kicked an approaching soldier. My body moved with swift grace as I dismantled as many soldiers as I could. But just as we thought we had the upper hand we realized the others were putting themselves back together.

"You have got to be kidding me," I watched as they advanced in on us. I looked at Liz and smiled softly knowing something good would happen at least I hopped.

"I challenge Prince Nuada for the right to command this army!" I looked at Hellboy and watched as the soldiers stopped and all turned to Nuada.

"You do not have the right you are not of royal blood you're nobody!" I winced as Nuada said this because hey you insult my brother you insult me.

"Yes yes he is, he is **Anung Un Rama **sonof the fallen one the challenge must be answered!" Nuala stepped away from her brother smiling as she had pointed out the truth. Nuada looked at her then Hellboy and smirked.

"Alright then let us begin," Nuada jumped down gracefully from gear to gear whistle taking his gloves off. When he reached the last he threw a blade at my brother who caught it effortlessly with his stone hand. I smiled at my brother's display of arrogance he was set on winning this fight. Nuada started the fight with quick graceful and deadly thrusts of his spear Hellboy was smarter this time and tried to stay more on the defense; I was worried if I lost my brother I would personally wring Nuada's neck. I freaked when my brother and him started to fight around the gears and my brother disappeared from sight for a couple of seconds but came out surprising both us and Nuada. My brother quickly attacked and brought the Nuada down quickly till he was able to hold the spear to Nuada's throat winning the title of commander of the golden army.

"Kill me for I will not stop," Nuada looked at my brother with sorrowful eyes yes he was being a sore loser.

"Sorry pal I win," Hellboy reached over plucking the crown from Nuada's head and began to walk away, we walked to him but I saw Nuada stand up a dagger in his hand I was about to say something when Nuada coughed and grabbed his chest right where the heart was, I saw the blood and I then looked at Nuala. She looked about as shocked as the rest of us, holding the small dagger she fell to the ground Abe rushed to her.

"Nuada…" I whispered softly, watching as my brother caught the dying prince and Nuada murmured something to my brother. I wanted to go to Nuada but something held me back as he looked to Abe and Nuala he walked forward stumbling and as he turned to marble and shattering as he hit the floor.

"Goodbye Nuada and Nuala," I sighed feeling the tears well up but not letting them fall, I walked over to the crumbled marble remains of Nuada's body and placed the necklace I had gotten from him on his remains, letting one tear slip and fall to his beautiful or at least what was left of his face.

"Sara come on we are leaving!" I slowly stood and began to move when I had a strange feeling wash over me, turning I the shadowed form of Nuada I was about to gasp when he held a finger up to his lips and walked over to me. Even though he seemed to be a ghost I felt his strong arm wrap around my waist and he leaned down, kissing me one last time. I cried as I wrapped my arms around his neck like he was there but yet he wasn't when he pulled away I opened my eyes both of us staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you Nuada," he smiled softly and leaned down next to my ear and he spoke in a soft whisper.

"I love you Sara." I smiled as he let me go and walked over to the now shadowed figure of his sister Nuala waved and I repeated the gesture back, then they were gone.

We walked for a short time to get out I was behind Hellboy and Liz we finally got to the doorway they used to get here, and low and behold I heard Manning's voice. Walking out into the sun I smiled and walked forward Hellboy and Liz had already quite when I walked forward.

"Hey he's my guardian so where he goes I go but one thing Manning you are such an ass kisser it makes me wanna puke later loser," Manning's jaw hung down as I walked away smiling to join with Liz and Hellboy.

"Is he still going on about the babies?" Hellboy stopped mid sentence and turned around.

"Okay two things 1. Why do you look like me and 2. What do you mean by babies!?" Liz and I smiled as I walked up to my brother.

"Okay to answer these I'll go slow 1. Hi I'm your baby sister, and 2. You're going to have twins!" I smiled as Hellboy practically fainted and Locked arms with Liz. I told her my Mom had built a big house in the reservation for fairy folk and that it was mine thanks to her will, so we had that covered now all we needed were dippers lots and lots of dippers.

Fin

YAY SHE IS DONE!!!! Okay so here it is the last chapie of hellboy and Hellgirl sorry about killing Nuada but I will be writing a sequel to this and Nuada shall be back :D! So yah read and review or I shall tell the angel of death thank you to everyone who has been supporting me through my first story!!!


End file.
